Hogwarts acceptance letter
The Hogwarts letter is a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sent to British wizards and witches prior to their first year at Hogwarts. A special quill exists which writes down the name of every magical child in Britain at the time of their birth, allowing Hogwarts letters to be sent to all magical children at the appropriate time, even those who are Muggle-born. The Hogwarts letter consists of a note of acceptance from the Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts and a list of required textbooks and materials for the school year. Deliverance of the letter The letter is written on parchment paper and delivered to the recipient by owl, except in the case of Muggle-borns and magical children living with Muggles (such as Harry Potter), where the initial acceptance letter is delivered by the regular Muggle post. Hogwarts is able to magically tell whether or not a child has read his or her Hogwarts letter, as evidenced by the bombardment of 4 Privet Drive with letters, despite at least one of them having been opened and read by Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Contents HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar''ds)'' We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress Second Page The second page with requirements says: HOGWARTS SCHOOL of ''WITCHCRAFT ''and WIZARDRY UNIFORM First-year students will require: :1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) :2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear :3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) :4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following: :The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk :A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot :Magical Theory '' ''by Adalbert Waffling :A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch :One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore :Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger :Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander :The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble OTHER EQUIPMENT :1 wand :1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) :1 set glass or crystal phials :1 telescope :1 set brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad. PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK Yours sincerely, Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions Behind the scenes *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, the letters come from additional places like the toaster, washing machine and in between the windshield wipers on the way to the beach. *Muggle-born children receive their letters in person from a member of the Hogwarts faculty, who explains everything to the student and parents. *In The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, customizable Hogwarts Acceptance Letters are sold, with the individual's name printed, along with a list of school supplies. *On Pottermore , the user is able to view Harry's Acceptance Letter in Chapter 4 (Keeper of the Keys), Moment 2 (Harry receives his Letter at last). Also, the Shopping List is viewable during the user's first encounter at Diagon Alley and is then placed in the user's trunk. *In the GBC version of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone the letter is written by Dumbledore and goes like this: Dear Mr Potter, You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Your sincerely, Albus Dumbledore Headmaster Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows *LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *Pottermore *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' fr:Lettre de Poudlard it:Lettera di Accoglienza Category:Hogwarts Category:Letters